Bullet For Her Valentine
by Sora-chan120
Summary: Rexsoka: Ahsoka is shot during a mission and Rex realizes how important she really is to him... SAD ATTEMPT AT FLUFF


_Bullet For Her Valentine_

Hey peeps I exist! I am really sorry for dying on you guys. Reality was getting in my way (my muse also died on me *sniff sniff*) anyways I am back and it will hopefully stay that way… I haven't really had any time for myself so I am sorry it isn't as good as it could've been but I have improved.

Disclaimer: I don't own Clone War and never will…

Enjoy my troopers! REXSOKA FO DA WINNNNN

Anakin marched through the wild brush in a blunt manner with purpose in mind while his soldiers trudged through not far behind. Their guns were at a constant ready for anything that may have posed a threat to them.  
>They had already lost one Jedi today, and they were not expecting to lose another one.<br>There were only three things he was bothering to listen to. The rest was completely numbed out of him.  
>The first feeling was the determination to save Ahsoka no matter the cost.<br>The second was the anger, why the hell did Ahsoka choose that exact moment to jump right in front of him?  
>But it was the third and final emotion was guilt, a dull and raw guilt that tied a knot in his stomach. Ahsoka had taken that shot for him, his own Padawan to jump in the line of fire for him and his men.<br>He was determined...determined to save Ahsoka.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ahsoka~~~~~~~~~~<br>After Anakin had decided to leave, Rex had decided to see if anything useful had been found as he called out to his men,  
>"Alright men does anyone have any medical supplies on them?"<br>"I found some bandages in the medic's pack!" the reply came from Echo, who was currently jogging to Rex's position with the bandages in his right, his left carrying his blaster gun.  
>"Thanks mate."<br>"No problem sir."  
>As the platoon's captain, Rex had training in the medical field. It wasn't enough to fix an amputated limb, but enough to give temporary stitches and bandages to soldiers until proper medics came to the scene. Rex gave a longing gaze in Ahsoka's direction.<br>He had recently sent Fives and Quickshot to find water and certain healing plants that Rex informed them of. He didn't expect them to come back immediately with the items. Rex turned back to Echo, who was currently standing at attention for orders.  
>"Echo, did you find any gauze too?"<br>"Yes sir, right here" the small plastic package was presented to him as he took it.  
>Now, time for business.<br>Rex turned precisely on his heels as Echo followed upon his six as he approached Ahsoka's limp form.  
>The men had decided to create a small tent around her to keep her body from the elements. That of which it was composed of a tarp scavenged from the wreckage, a yellowish tan that held a similar composition to leather.<br>Her skin had dramatically paled even under the shade they had moved her to. The makeshift bandages that had once been  
>a blanket had temporarily stopped the bleeding until either they could reach some rescue or until Colonel Anakin came back with a local healer.<br>But right now, neither of those seemed promising.  
>Before the young Padawan's form were two soldiers who were simply there either to wait for her to wake up or to just be there for her. Rex himself owed the young girl his life on multiple occasions, as did the rest of the entire platoon. Not even General Skywalker had saved them that many times. To be honest,General Skywalker probably doesn't even know how many times she's saved his arse up until now.<br>At the arrival of the captain, they would've stood at attention if it weren't for the four foot tall height restriction. Instead, they gave a brief nod to the captain. After dismissing them, Rex removed his helmet and placed on the ground along with the gauze and bandages.  
>He kneeled down and sat crisscross before he pulled off his dirt covered gloves. Before he could remove the older bandages he needed to make sure that no signs infection around the wound had been become evident. Sighing for what he had to do next, he simply ordered Echo to not allow anyone else into the tent until he was finished.<br>After Echo's departure, Rex experienced a furious blush on his cheeks. Even though it was strictly professional contact, he was still, in one form or another, stripping her...  
>NO no no no no no no no no no and no!<br>He was a soldier! And her soldier nonetheless! There was no way he should be even thinking about such a relationship! It practically went against almost every rule in the book!  
>He took a few moments to shake his head wildly as if it would shake the<br>very thought out of his head.  
>If he was going to have to do this...he'd better do this quick.<br>After cracking his fingers to avoid any uninvited cramps, he started to unwind the bandage from the commander's slim torso. Thank god he was alone, or else his madly blushing face would've given away his discomfort at the said action.  
>He worked gently, as if one wrong move would worsen her wound, or, even worst, kill her. In fact, (due to his constant paranoia), he had even adjusted his position so he was on his right knee while his left was propping the commander's body in order to remove them as safely as the circumstances would allow.<br>After he had completely removed the bandages , he hesitantly gave her bare torso once-over.  
>The bullet was too lodged too deeply inside of Ahsoka for Anakin to even think about trying to take out without risking her to bleed out even more. The skin around the hole that had been left by the bullet meant for Anakin was cleaned to avoid a serious infection; which, at the moment seemed likely due to his 'sheer streak of good luck' probably was going to happen if he was careless enough. Thankfully, her bleeding had stopped as she still held a steady pulse, but the sight of the hole still sickened him. It also wasn't helping with the fact that a nearly jet black bruise had formed around the small bullet hole.<br>After concluding to himself in reassurance that she was, in fact, going to survive this entire ordeal, he quickly snatched the two medical items (while still holding Ahsoka upright) and tore open the packages with his teeth.  
>First, he took out the bandages and laid them upright so that the side that was going to actually be in contact with the Commander's skin was facing upwards so he could rub the gauze onto it.<br>Once that had been accomplished, Rex began to rub the gauze onto the bandage. He released a heavy breath. He was still very pissed off at the dead assassin. When that moment happened when he saw Ahsoka shot right in front of him when he was absolutely helpless...he saw his world obliterate itself around him. He was so scared thinking that she was really going to die on him.  
>But who the hell was he to be so attached like that? So sure the little'un's saved his ass more than he could count...but...<br>The revelation hit him as a cold, hard slap to his face.  
>How the hell could he have been such an idiot before?<br>He loved her.  
>He was in love with his own captain...<br>And he was oh, SO screwed...


End file.
